


Return

by Chief_Airborn



Series: Quote Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Future, Interview, Mostly Dialog, Reincarnation, SBURB session, minor sadstuck, previous life, spiretual, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Airborn/pseuds/Chief_Airborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert, is Jonathan Elggen.<br/>He has had many previous life's and don't know why he has the ability to reincarnate with memories from previous life's.<br/>he just has.<br/>in this life he is a well known man with big success, and are interviewed.<br/>He tells his interviewer what have happened in his reincarnations, and that he remember one of his first life's.<br/>when he was a Human named</p>
<p>John Egbert.<br/>playing a game called</p>
<p>Sburb.</p>
<p>the one life that changed all his others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

"I have been living for countless generations, countless life's and in countless worlds.  
I don't remember much of my previous life's at the moment, but if I sit down and concentrate or meditate I will remember them all.  
as i said earlier, I have been many people, many species, many timelines, genders and looks with similar thoughts.  
Because they were all indeed me.  
When the memories of my life starts flowing in, often in early age, I would ask the guardian in charge of me to take me to my grave.  
Some of the graves I lied in located on that planet or world.  
Just to see if I was still there, or if the grave has been removed.  
I can clearly remember one of my earlier life, when I thought that the memories of reincarnations was just wild fiction my brain made to confuse me.  
when I was something called a human.  
A male human.  
I lived on this planet called Earth in a land named America or USA i suppose.  
I lived in a large home, somehow often filed with sweets.  
My guardian was a young looking male, always seen with a smoking pipe, suit and hat. I respected him very much and looked up to him. Even though he always crafted sweets for me that I didn't quit enjoy. But i appreciate everything he had done for me.  
I was quit lonely in this life, with few fellows to accompany me.  
I had only three close ones that I communicated with over a line of signals and electronically devices called Internet.  
I remember all of them very clearly: Rose Lalonde, a beautiful, elegant and and smart young lady.  
Jade Harley, a wild, heartwarming and kind young lady  
And lastly Dave Strider the closes friend I had.  
He was more of an calm and cool guy. Quit relaxed, I don't recall him ever being otherwise. If he was, it was very rare. And I myself was stubborn, nerdy and dorky as Dave often called me. But I, on the other hand, called myself 'The Pranking Master'.  
In some of my life times I was able to sense my way back to close friends.  
Or the vessels that kept their souls at least. I was able to track my way back to Rose's soul which was my lover in a previous life. I discovered that all connection was lost and that I wasn't able to bring the passion of feelings from one life to another, so we stayed pals.  
Rose introduced me to Dave and Jade and we held contact for several years even decades.  
But half a decade after our meeting i developed feelings for Dave, but wasn't able to confess.  
In this world female and male relationship was the most common one and being otherwise was uncommon or different from society's point of view. But I it was alright, he confessed and I did as well.  
But he teased me because I had told for a long time that I had no sexual interests in males.  
I was very confusing at that time, even I don't know what I was doing.  
Hehe.  
He confessed during our play of a game called 'Sburb'.  
A very brutal and life like game. We had titles, god titles.  
He was knight of time and I was heir of breath.  
He could rewind time and promised that he would go back in time to fix everything if I ever died and that he guarantied that we would be together as long as possible.  
But unfortunately I could not. I only had a element ability by my side and could not do much but go in combat.  
Everyone lived together on the battlefield until early adulthood when we made it out of the game and started a normal everyday life.  
But he was murdered under unknown circumstances and I was weak not able to protect him as he did me.  
He was a kind soul, an interesting soul i didn't want to lose.  
So I held him, dying, in my arms and attached a piece of my soul on his so I would be able to find him again.  
The soul piece wouldn't effect him in any way, it was just a tracking system for me.  
But the hole where I recruited the soul piece stood empty and made the memories of earlier life fade.  
It made me forget some life's of mine leaving blank spots in my timeline.  
I lived life's again and again as always, but this time with a goal.  
And from that time, to now, it has been countless generations without a single trace from him.  
It was strange and confusing, because I thought I wasn't able to bring earlier feelings to next. and stayed wondering why i had feelings in the first place.  
I soon doubted my feelings and in a way forgot why I wanted to see him again. So years later I lost desire and decided to retrieve the soul piece back and only say 'Thank you and farewell' one last time.  
Many generation and many life's went for searching when I finally found him.  
In this life.  
Then, suddenly, my heart raised, the beat sped up and my feelings was as strong as back then for an odd reason.  
Then I knew that I still had feelings toward him and wanted to be with him, even for a little while"

 

The interviewer took his glasses of and placed them on his lap with his notebook and asked:  
"And where is this Dave Strider you were searching for, Mr. Elggen?"  
You giggle, leaning forward in your plush chair and waiving at the interviewer inviting him closer.  
"He sits in front of me" you whisper notching him turning slightly red.  
You laugh while he fixes his position and clearing his voice.  
"Are thee serious, sir?"  
He question while loosening his tie.  
"I mean, for such a well known man as them self, has no reason to tell a lie"  
"I am sure, my soul is attached to yours, fate do not pull pranks. Fate has been kind for letting me meet you again. Hehe, here I'll prove it.What is your name?"  
You borrow his notes and pen, flipping to an unused page.

"Derek S. K. Omer Trevor, sir"  
He welp with traces of excitement and nervousness in his voice.  
You scribble his name down and putting in his initials and compare them with Dave.

 

D.S.K.O.T

Dave Strider Knight Of Time

 

He widen his eyes in surprise while staring at the notepad you showed him. You can't help but smile and laughs at his expression.  
You stay for a minute, spitting random facts about Dave. He confirms all the fact saying it matches his and that he is convinced.  
Before he leaves, he kisses your hand and leaves a number.

 

"Life and faith was never meant to be Easy,  
Rarely ending happily,  
But she was at least kind to me"

\- Dan (my cousin) 

**Author's Note:**

> i died during rehearsal of a school play and was just lying there.  
> so i wrote this.  
> while lying there.  
> on the cold and hard ground.  
> the ending was weird, but i like it that way.


End file.
